


In This House of Broken Hearts

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, just a short lil thing i wrote that was inspired by the teaser for troublemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: After Marinette's crush on Adrien is revealed to the world on live TV, Chat Noir shows up to comfort her.





	In This House of Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been working on my summer assignment, but when I saw that trailer, I just had to write this. Also, does anyone know when Troublemaker is coming out? I've heard three or four different dates.
> 
> Also (shameless self-promo alert), if you happen to be looking for an aged-up Adrienette fic that's longer than just a couple thousand words but not novel-length, you should read my fic [Welcome to New York ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758569/chapters/34126665) (wink wink)!
> 
> I wrote it all before posting it, which took me about six months, and I'm pretty proud of it! When I'm done posting, it'll have about 21k words and 14 chapters. I post chapters every Wednesday and Saturday, and I'll keep posting until it's done, which will be early-mid July. I'd really love for you guys to read it!

He hadn’t stopped thinking about her since the moment he saw those pictures of his own face on her bedroom wall.

His phone was buzzing persistently with messages from his classmates: some asking if he saw, some sending pictures and screenshots, some telling him to turn on the TV, and some telling him not to look.

But nothing from Marinette.

He just sat in shock for a while, ignoring his phone entirely. How was he supposed to handle a situation like this? What was he supposed to do?

Finally, after a period of welcome silence, he heard his phone buzzing again. It was a call from Alya. He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Please tell me you didn’t see it.”

He hesitated. “I… I did.”

Alya sighed. “Okay, please don’t be mad at Marinette right now. I just left her place, and she is devastated. She never meant for you to see that.”

“I’m not mad,” he assured her, and she let out an exhale of relief. “I’m just confused. Why did she have all those pictures on her wall?”

Alya was silent for a moment. “What?”

“Why did she have those pictures? She doesn’t have a crush on me or anything, right?”

Alya didn’t respond. That was enough to answer his question.

“Oh,” Adrien said softly after a long moment.

“Adrien, please listen to me very carefully. I know that you’ve been homeschooled your entire life and you don’t know how to deal with this, so it is vital that you listen to me. Do not call Marinette. I know you’ll want to call her and let her know you’re not mad, but please don’t.”

“But-“

“Trust me, Adrien,” she insisted. “I know her. She doesn’t want you to call. She’s probably just praying you haven’t seen it. Do not call her.”

“Okay,” Adrien nodded. “What do I do when I see her at school?”

“Act normal,” Alya instructed him. “Don’t mention it to her unless she brings it up.”

“But she needs to talk about it, right?” Adrien asked. “It’s unhealthy for people to bottle up their em-“

“She will talk about it,” Alya assured him. “With me. And she might even talk about it with you, if she can build up the nerve.”

“But how will she know it doesn’t upset me?”

“Just act normal,” Alya said again. “Don’t let this change how you interact with her, and she’ll know it doesn’t matter to you.”

“But I want to be there for her and to comfort her.”

Alya sighed. “That’s sweet, Adrien, and I’m sure that under normal circumstances, she would be ecstatic to know that you care so much about her. But not now. Not this time. Yes, she needs to talk, and she needs someone to comfort her, but… not you. She can’t talk to you right now. I’m sorry.”

After a moment, Adrien nodded. “Okay. I won’t talk to her.”

“Thank you.”

“I have to go now. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Adrien clicked off his phone and looked at the setting sun through his window.

Marinette didn’t want to talk to Adrien.

But that didn’t mean Chat Noir couldn’t be there for her.

***

Fifteen minutes later, Chat Noir was tapping on Marinette’s bedroom window.

She was lying on her chaise and staring up at her ceiling when she heard him. She looked up and was visibly- and understandably- surprised to see him there. She got up and immediately went to her skylight, and Chat Noir swung himself over her balcony railing and onto her roof.

“Chat Noir,” Marinette said in surprise as she poked her head through the skylight door. “What are you doing here?”

“I saw what happened,” he explained sympathetically. “I thought you might like some company.”

She bit her lip and hesitated for what seemed like forever, and he was worried she wouldn’t let him in until she finally nodded and disappeared back into her bedroom, leaving the skylight door open for him.

He dropped through the skylight and landed on her bed. She was sitting at the other end of the bed and watching him.

“Hi,” he finally said after a moment.

“Hi.”

He took a breath. “Marinette, I know you’re probably freaking out right now, but it isn’t as bad as you think.”

“Oh, yes, it is,” Marinette climbed off of her bed and walked over to point at the pictures on the wall. Only a few remained; Chat saw several torn and crumpled pictures in the trash can by her desk. “This was all over TV. Everyone saw it.”

“Not everyone,” Chat said comfortingly.

“Everyone,” Marinette insisted. She picked up her phone from where it was charging on her desk and scrolled through her notifications. “Almost all of my classmates have texted me about it. My grandma texted me about it.”

“So what?”

“So, if everyone else has seen it, that means that Adrien probably has, too.”

He climbed off of her bed and took a small step toward her. “Is that really such a bad thing?”

“Yes!” Marinette exclaimed, collapsing onto her chaise. “He probably hates me.”

“Why would he hate you?”

“Because he obviously doesn’t feel the same way I do, and I know that, but having this put on live TV where everyone can see it must have been embarrassing for him, too, and it’s my fault it happened.”

Chat shook his head. “He doesn’t hate you.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

Chat hesitated. “Well- I mean- I don’t, I guess. I couldn’t. But… I’m sure he’s not mad.”

“But what if he is?” Marinette asked. He could see tears beginning to well up in her eyes. “What if I lose him as a friend because of this? What if he hates me forever?” She sniffed, and a tear escaped one eye and slid down her cheek.

Chat gingerly sat down on the chaise with her. “He won’t hate you forever. And you’re not going to lose him. I’m sure of it. I know I wouldn’t be mad if it were me.”

Marinette sniffed again. “Really?”

“Really,” he said, giving her a comforting smile. “You’re amazing, Marinette. You’re strong, and sweet, and smart, and creative, and beautiful, and any guy who’s able to win your heart should consider himself the luckiest guy in the world. I know I would.”

The tears were coming faster now. “But- but what if-“

“Mari,” he said softly, scooting closer to her. They were only a few inches apart now. “He’s not mad. I don’t know how I know it, but I just do.”

He held his arms out for a hug, and she gladly accepted. She moved into his warm embrace, and he could feel her tears on his neck and his clothed shoulder as he gently stroked her hair.

“I just wish I could tell him how sorry I am,” Marinette mumbled into his shoulder after a moment.

“Why can’t you?”

Marinette shook her head and pulled away from the hug. “I can’t talk to him. I turn into a flustered, stuttering mess every time I’m near him.”

“You could call him,” Chat suggested.

“Even when I’m just on the phone with him, I can’t form a coherent sentence. My friend Alya once told me that he’s like a piece of metal, and I’m a compass that goes crazy whenever he’s nearby.” Marinette sighed. “I can’t do anything right when I’m around him.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Chat told her softly.

“It is,” she insisted, and leaned against the back of the chaise. “I want to tell him that I’m sorry for embarrassing him. If I had known that would be on TV, I never would have put those pictures up. I wish I could speak to him without making a fool of myself.”

He took a deep breath, steeling himself. This wasn’t what he came here to do, but he had made his decision.

“What if I told you that he already knows how sorry you are?” he asked softly. She gave him a questioning look. “What if I told you that you’ve already been talking to him without making a fool of yourself?”

Marinette furrowed her brow. She wasn’t getting it.

Chat gently took her hands in his. “What if I told you he isn’t upset with you at all?” He looked into her eyes, and his voice was barely louder than a whisper. “What if I told you I know for a fact that you’re wrong about his feelings, and that he does feel the same way you do?”

Marinette shook her head. “I’d tell you you’re crazy.”

He stared at her, waiting for her to understand. “Marinette.”

“What?”

He squeezed her hands. “Marinette.”

She huffed. “Chat, if you have something to say, just say it.”

“Okay,” he nodded and took a deep breath. “Claws in.”

Upon seeing the flash of green light, Marinette instantly clapped her hands over her eyes so she wouldn’t see his civilian identity.

“Chat!” she exclaimed in shock. “What are you doing?! We can’t know each other’s civilian identities!”

His eyes grew wide as her words registered in his mind. “Wait, Ladybug?”

Marinette froze, realizing her mistake. “No, I meant- I just meant that-“

“You’re Ladybug,” Adrien grinned. “Marinette, you’re Ladybug.”

“No, I’m not!”

“Marinette,” he said, gently placing his hands on hers, which were still covering her eyes. “Please look at me.”

She hesitated. “But-“

“Please. Just trust me.”

Slowly and reluctantly, she removed her hands from her eyes and looked at him.

She didn’t say a word. She just stared at him, realization dawning in her eyes, and then tackled him in a hug around the neck.

Adrien laughed and hugged her back. “I’m glad it’s you, too, milady.”

Marinette pulled away from him. “So… you’re really not mad at me?”

“Of course not,” he offered a warm smile. “Actually… I was wondering if, maybe, you’d want to go on a date with me, purr-incess.”

A bright smile grew on Marinette’s face. “I would love to, Chaton.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or make a request! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
